User talk:Soulslayer317
Welcome Hi, welcome to OnePiece Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Soulslayer317 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MrPlasmaCosmos (Talk) 16:39, June 25, 2012 Yo, I just wanted to tell you that you made a mistake in your character page for Necromancer. Nothing to big just something ALOT of people don't realize. PAramecia and Logia fruits do not have Models. Only Zoan fruits do. Thusly there isn't a problem simply change it's name and there is the solution. I don't mean to be a pain but it is a pet peeve of mine. I suggest a translateion to Bone, Undeath, or Necromancy, Yomi simply means revive and wasn't supposed to bring Brook back as a skeleton. His soul was uable to find his body before it rotted away and the soul took ont he responsibility the body would normally have afterwards. the Yomi Yomi no mi simply guarantees the user a second life. Yours is mre a controller of undeath so maybe even death death fruit. Anyway just trying to be helpful. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 04:09, August 9, 2012 (UTC) It's no problem, thanks for the heads up, I'll do that right away. I didn't know about it since knowing there model types which may have had me confused awhile ago. User:Soulslayer317 Becasue the ability to control corpses is an inherint property of the canon Kage Kage no mi. That manipulates shadows and stuff them into puppets or dead bodies to work, the shi shi no has direct control over them. Perhaps a devil fruit which can control bones. But no the bones of a living person, just your own, like Kidomaru from naruto witht he added abilty of summoning skeletons by regrowing your own skeletal system and expelling if from your body or having it rise from the ground? Hone Hone no MI, works like necromancy that's why he's know for his name for the ability, and the user of it would have develoedp it further like Brook who can now go all ghost and leave his body but so long as it's not in sea water. the fruit would allow the user to user the bones like a puppeteer. If you had given me the chance to explain the abilities we wouldn't have this convensation Hey Cosmos, they may not have any up to date, but there is no harm in making a Paramecia or logia model. - Ruki Ruki Explanation It was a short time ago that I was cleaning up the wikia. Some of the criteria I looked at was: did the article appear incomplete, had the article been that way for years, and was it among the shortest pages of the entire wikia. There were many pages that fit this criteria. Seeing as most the pages in question were abandoned, I saw it tedious to notify the owners and wait for responses that would not come. You and your articles have been the only exception so far. While I recall some of your pages if you would provide a concise list of articles you would like restored, I will work at it this evening. Godot83 (talk) 18:24, June 13, 2014 (UTC) I can understand that, but would like a headsup which I never got any and I was very busy with university to get good grades. Sait's raid Sorry that happened man, he's in a discord group im in, idk why he did it tho "Issho" Vice Admiral out VictorLinear (talk) 17:01, September 21, 2017 (UTC)